Wolfman of Royal Woods
by fabledfate
Summary: Lincoln loud heads to a summer camp for two months when he was bitten by a big wolf and starts to change into someone that is a completely different person that would not bow to the whims of his family and stand up for himself. How will the loud family deal with this new Lincoln? How is Lincoln dealing with the changes he has experienced? Disclaimer do not own loud house


"People talking"

" **Peoples yelling"**

'People thinking'

" _people….hic... drunk_ "

Prologue

Royal woods

Lincoln loud (a young man at the age of 11 with white hair wearing a orange polo and blue jeans is the middle child of 11 children and the only boy) was on a bus on the way to a summer camp that his parent sent him for the next two months of summer. You see lincoln was the only one of his sibling that was going to camp as his sisters all had plans for the summer and could not and did not want to go. Lincoln did not have any plans this summer because Clyde was on a trip to europe for the whole summer with his dads and did not make any plans. Lincoln also needed to get away from his sisters for awhile as they have been driving him crazy.

" I wish I can stand up for myself and not be such a pushover." said lincoln looking out the window of the bus. His sister have been blaming him for everything and using him like he was a human pack mule and he has had it with that treatment but doesn't have the backbone to stand up to them. The bus pulls into the camp and lincoln gets off the bus in deep thought not paying any attention to what the camp counselors saying he goes to his assigned cabin and opens the door and sees three other boys and young man.

"You must be lincoln I am the wolf cabin leader edward mcknight most people call me Eddy it is nice to meet you." said Eddy looked about 19 having dark brown spiked up wearing a green shirt with the camps symbol and a wolf on it with black jeans and boots 6ft 4 inches.

"Nice to meet you Eddy." said lincoln looking at the tall teen

"Nice to meet you to lincoln let me introduce you to the guys."said Eddy then he starts to point to The first of the guys.

" this is max Adams." said Eddy pointing to the boy that looked about 15 with blonde hair slicked back 6ft wearing a black shirt with acdc on the shirt wearing black jeans and grey boots with headphones on.

" yo what's up kid" said max with a smile then Eddy points to the another guy

" this is Tristan johnson." said Eddy pointing to the boy that was about 14 with light brown hair covering his right eye 5ft 8 inches wearing a red shirt with white shorts and gray running shoes.

" nice to meet you." said Tristan the Eddy points to the last boy

" this is my kid brother austin Mcknight." said eddy pointing to the 12 year old boy with dark brown hair spiked up 5ft 7 inches with a Blue shirt with a wolf on it and light blue jeans with brown boots.

"Hello how you doing" said Austin

" I am good It is nice to meet all of you guys." said lincoln looking at them and started to talk with all of them finding out that Eddy and Austin are the nephews of the camps owner. They talked for awhile but lincoln told them that he needed to get some air. So he left the cabin and starts to wander around the camp and the woods until he finds a spot looking over the lake looking at the sun set and falls asleep.

Lincoln wakes up the sound of growling he looks around and sees a big black wolf with glowing red eyes he was about to run when the wolf attacked him biting him and scratching him lincoln screams in pain as the wolf howls and runs away into the woods. Lincoln lays there looking at the full moon above the lake as his eye glow blue as he passes out.

-next morning-

" lincoln hey lincoln you there buddy." said eddy as Lincoln wakes up

" kid you alright" said max as lincoln looked around his body and seen that his body had no injuries

" no just had a bad dream" said lincoln looking at them

" dude we were worried about you as you did not come back to the cabin." said austin

" sorry guys I fell asleep" said lincoln

" lincoln it is fine come on let's head to the cafa and get some food." said Tristan

" sound like a plan I am starving."said lincoln as they head back to camp.

Over the next month the wolf cabin bonded to the point they were like evan called themselves a pack .They all looked out for each other and formed bonds of trust to the point lincoln told them about his family.

-flash back-

" guys I have something to tell you all." said lincoln looking at Eddy,max,tristan and Austin

" what is it little Bro?" asked Eddy

"Whats up?" asked Tristan

" yeah bro what's wrong?" asked austin

"Bro you can tell us." said max

" well you see." started lincoln as he went to explain what his sister and parents did to him when he was in royal woods. He told them all the time he was taken advantage of , the blame, and hurt because of them. As he told his pack they each started to get mad at those sisters and parents of his for treating their little brother like that.

" If I ever see those sisters of your little bro they will be at the business end of my boots." said max

" max get in line those sister are in for a world of hurt." said tristan

" I can second that." said Austin

" little Bro's you can have the the sisters I am going to rip those sorry excuses for parents." said Eddy looking lincoln

" look lincoln we will have your back" said Eddy

" yeah little bro" said austin

" yeah dude " said tristan

" we will have your back bro."said max

" thanks guys." said lincoln

-end flashback-

That was not the only thing that happened lincoln hit an early puberty and a growth spurt growing until he was about 6ft out growing his clothes but lucky for him Eddy had a bunch of hand me downs that could fit him and gave it to him. With the help of his pack lincoln has gained a backbone and will stand up for himself. He also seen the scar from the wolf attack and knew it was not a dream but how did it heal overnight in fact he should be dead. Lincoln is not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. On the night of the full moon lincoln while his friend where asleep he felt a pull to the spot that the wolf attacked him and looked at the moon his eyes start glowing blue and he felt his body start to change he grow silver like fur his head shifted shape to that os a wolf and his body grew two feet. When the change was done the wolf lincoln unleashed a massive howl to the moon starts to run throw the forest. When the sun rises lincoln began to change back and return to normal. Lincoln was in shock at what happend he looked into the lake to see his reflection and sees his eyes glowing blue. Lincoln shocked it off and went back to his cabin before the others woke up. When he go to the cabin Eddy came out of the cabin still tired.

" morning little bro how long have you been up?."asked Eddy as he yawned

" since the sun rise." said lincoln

" alright lincoln let's wake the others up." said Eddy with a grin on his face. Lincoln also has a grin on his face as they walk back into the cabin and the next thing you can hear is the scream coming from wolf cabin.

-timeskip-

One month has passed by since lincoln turned into a werewolf and lincoln did as much research as he could on werewolves in secret but his bond with the others has grown stronger he feels like they are family. The wolf cabin had won the camp games cup and the award for best cabin on the last day of camp. Eddy and Austin were with lincoln, tristan, and max to see them off on the buses.

" hey guys this maybe the last day of camp but we will always have this bond we will stay in touch with each other and see each other next summer in the wolf cabin am I right." said Eddy

" heck yeah" all of them said at once

"Lincoln if you have problems with your sisters call me and I will be there." said tristan

" same for me little bro." said Max

" that goes for us too." said Austin as Eddy nodded

"We will all stay in touch bro and if you need any of us call." said Eddy as they exchanged contact information

" thanks Bros." said lincoln as they got into a brotherly hug as they parted ways and got on the buses and went back to royal woods.

-timeskip-

Lincoln gets back to Franklin Avenue wearing a green wolf cabin shirt, blue jeans and brown boots with his hair cut short on the sides and the top of his hair heads to his house and sees vanzilla outside. He hopes his family would recognised him. In the post cards he sent them he told them that he hit a growth spurt but then again they probably skimmed the post cards he sent to them not caring if he changed. Lincoln walks into the house and sees nobody in living room but heard voices in the kitchen. Lincoln heads up stares and put his things in his room he pauses and looks at his room and sees comic toys and childish things. Lincoln over the summer grow out of all the childish thing he remembered how his sisters tease him about all of the comic,costumes and evan bun bun the stuffed rabbit. Lincoln decides that he will change his room later and heads down to the kitchen hearing the voices of his family But stops where they can not see him when hearing them speak.

" dear when do you think lincoln will be home." said lynn loud sr( 38 years old man 6 ft wearing a green dress shirt and black dress pants )looking at his wife Rita loud( 37 year old woman 5 ft 5 inches wearing a red blouse and khakis )

" Don't know honey" said Rita holding Lily( a 1 year old blonde baby girl and the youngest load sister)

" I hope the lincoln gets here soon or I am going to turn him into a pretzel" said lori( a blonde haired 17 year old wearing a blue tank top and khaki shorts a overprotective,loving,caring but bossy oldest of the loud sisters)

" I totally need him to test outfits on." said leni(a blonde 16 year old wearing a green sun dress with a bit of a ditzy personality, as well as being the 2nd oldest loud sister)

" yeah dudes he should be here in a few."said luna

" I hope he at least got stronger even if he will never beat me because I am number 1." said lynn jr(a brown haired 13 year old wearing a red and white jersey number 1 on it and red shorts who has a competitive and athletic personality and the 5th oldest loud sister

" I am sure our male sibling unit will be here soon in fact I need him to help me with a few test." said lisa( a brown haired 4 year old genius wearing a green sweater and pink baggy pants and the 2nd youngest loud sister)

" well I need lincoln to help me with my pageant and tea parties it will be good to have him back and cater to all of our whimes he better for his sake." said lola( a blonde haired 6 year old pageant queen twin and one of the youngest loud sisters) next to her twin lana( a blonde haired 6 year old tomboy, animal loving and handy girl and one of the youngest loud sister) who was helping their father

"For some reason I feel like Our brother has changed." said lucy(a gothic 8 year old black haired girl that got her hair color and pale skin from her grandmother on her dad's side wearing black clothes she has a gloomy and spooky personality and is the 7th oldest loud sister)

" he's our little brother he has a small chance for change." joked luan (a light brown haired 14 year old wearing a white button up with a pink flower on it and a yellow and green striped skirt a joke loving personality and the 4th oldest loud sister) as her sisters and mother grown and her father chuckles

" who cares if he has changed he will still do whatever we tell him to do" said lori not noticing lincoln in the doorway behind her with his eyes glowing slightly blue enters the kitchen.

" No I won't" said lincoln causing all of his family to look at him in shock

" lincoln" said Rita

" son" said Lynn sr

"Linky" said leni

" bro"said luna

"Lincoln" said luan

"Link" said lynn jr

"Linky" said lily

" male sibling unit."said lisa

"Lincoln" said lana

"brother" said lucy

"Lincoln" said lola

" lincoln" said lori as she turned around to she her brother but is shocked to see him towering over her in height and his deeper voice with cold blue eyes with slight fear because it seems he heard them then he smirked as he looked at his family

"Yep."said Lincoln

"Linky you got so big." said leni as she rush over and gave him a hug

" yeah bro you tower over us." said luna as she joined the hug

"What have they been feeding you at that camp you went to?"asked lana as she joined the hug4 the rest of the family could only stare at him in shock

" I guess you all did not fully read my postcards ."said lincoln looking at the rest of them with cold blue eyes and a smirk

" If you did you all would have know I went thru a growth spurt while I was In camp." said lincoln then turning to lori,lola,lisa and Lynn jr

" **Don't think I did not hear you four let me make myself clear I will not be your test subject, I will not be your slave, I will not do whatever you girls want and you all are in for a surprise if test my patience."** yelled lincoln pointing at lisa,lola,lori and Lynn jr with piercing eyes with anger as they back away from him

" lincoln are you hungry?"asked Lynn sr trying to lower the tension in the room

" sure dad." said lincoln looking at his father

" how do you like your burger cooked?"asked Lynn sr looking at lincoln with a smile

" Rare." said lincoln surprising his family but lynn sr went to work on the food and had everything ready lola,lana,lisa, lily were sitting at the kids table while the rest of the family were at the adult table eating dinner as the sisters and parents looked at lincoln wolfing down his burger when he finished he turned to his father

" dad the burger was amazing but may I be excused I some things to take care of ?" asked lincoln

"Sure lincoln you can be excused from the table." said Lynn sr as lincoln got up from the table

"hey bro wow since when do you get your burger rare?" asked luna

" since I went to camp." said lincoln as he left to go to his room. The rest of family finished eating and lynn sr and Rita started to do the dishes lori turned to her sisters

" sister meeting in my room now."ordered lori as all the sister rushed up stares into lori and leni's room.

" I have called this meeting to discuss lincoln." said lori

"Like have you guys seen How big linky has gotten."said leni

" lincoln has changed in looks and personality." said luan

" he so different you seen the way he yelled at us." said lola

" I was scared he looked at me with hatred in his eyes."said lisa

" the way lincoln stared at you guy was like a wolf about to attack and all of the animals are afraid of him." said lana

" sister units we need to figure out what is wrong with our brother unit and get him back to the way he was." said lisa

" evan I did not notice his presence until he stepped into the kitchen and it frightened me is that what you feel when I come out of the shadows?" asked lucy

" yep." said all the sisters

" I don't think that is all dudes look outside in the hallway" said luna looking in the hallway thru a crack in the door as her sister come over and sees what she sees and to their surprise they see lincoln throwing away his Ace Savvy comics, costume, posters and putting the toys including bun bun in his room in a box along with his old clothes and rearranging his room. Lincoln then turns and looked at them and then grabbed the bags and went down stairs the sisters rush to lincoln's room and see what he changed. The first changed they see is there is no Ace Savvy in the room along with no toys as well. The next change they see is the bed is turned against the wall with the window above the bed making the room seem bigger. They then see his clothes hanged up along the wall and his desk is clear with books on wolves,curses,myths and History in a neat stack as they were about to enter.

" what are you all about to do?" asked Lincoln giving them a piercing glare

" stay out of my Room." order lincoln

" we will enter your room if and whenever we want to." said lori

" that is rich coming from you miss stay out of my room or I will turn you into a pretzel." said lincoln as lori starts to get mad

" you better let us in your room twerp." said lori

" **or what you will turn me into a human pretzel news flash you think I am the same kid that let you all walk over him and blame for everything guess what I am no longer that kid so how about you leave me alone."** yelled lincoln as lori tried to hit him but lincoln caught her hand easily and gave her a look that shook her to the very core and then he said something that shocked all of the sisters.

" you are not worth my time." said lincoln with his cold blue eyes looking at her and lets go of her hand and shuts his door and locks it lincoln looks at the mirror and his eyes glowing blue

" lori are you ok?" asked leni

" yo Lori." said luna

" dude I think she is out of it." said luna as they drag lori back to her room

" who would have thought lincoln had the backbone to call lori out." said luan

" something is definitely different about our brother." said lisa as they shut the door

" we need to find what's up with him." lynn jr as her sisters start nod luna starts to sing

(play "Monster Out In You" by Alvin and the Chipmunks)

 **Oh brother, brother tell us  
What's gotten into you  
Lately  
We're beginning to think that there  
Is nothin' in the world that you can't do**

The week pass by as the sisters try to get lincoln to help them out but he keeps turning them down and tells them to leave him alone

"Lincoln can you help me with my pageant training?" asked Lola as lincoln comes in the house with a bag in his hand

" No I am busy." said lincoln

" lincoln you better help me." threatened lola expecting him to bow to her whims but to her and the sisters surprise lincoln did not bat an eyelash

" or what you will tell on me we news for you. You have nothing on me and I no longer care as you are nothing but a brat." said lincoln as he heads to his room. Leaving lola in tears

 **You're getting stronger**

 **And faster**

 **And bigger too**

Lynn jr challenged lincoln to game of basketball expecting him to back out but to her and her sisters surprised he accepted

" it is not too late to back out lincoln." said lynn jr looking at lincoln

" why would I need to back out." said lincoln as the game begin and to the surprise of the family lincoln beat lynn with 21 to 0 he made sure lynn never had the ball for long and keeped making his shot in the basket

" look who is not the best anymore." said lincoln

"Rematch."said Lynn as she challenged him to a rematch after rematch always ending in the same way

"I am done Lynn good try."said lincoln then he leaves and heads back into the house leaving Lynn a wreck.

 **People keep on asking**

 **'Is there something wrong with you?'**

 **You're acting weird\**

 **And talking rude**

 **And wolfing down your food**

 **Everything lately brings the monster out in you**

Lincoln in the kitchen wolfing down his food as clyde can only stare at his friend lori called him over to see what was up with lincoln but to his surprise to find a completely changed lincoln.

" lincoln buddy…" said clyde nervously as he was cut of by lincoln

" what is it clyde I don't have all day spit it out." said lincoln knowing clyde was here because his sisters called him

" I came here to see you since I just got back." said clyde

" Clyde I know you are Just here because lori asked you to come here and see what happened to me over the summer and you could not turn them down thanks to your crush on lori. If you were really my friend you would have turned them down and not betray my trust to get points with lori." said lincoln rudely and angrily

" lincoln is there something wrong with you?" said clyde as he runs away in tears

 **How do you do?  
What's up with you?  
Little brother Mister Hyde  
How come you're howling at the moon  
Tonight**

Lincoln leaving the house on the night of the full moon as the pets and lana stare at him he growls at them and they flee as he leaves. Five minutes later lona and the pets go to the door and was about to open the door when she and the pets hear a ear piercing howl thru the night scaring her and all the pets as they run into her room and hide under the covers lola soon joined her. They were not the only ones that hide under the covers as lynn sr and Rita hugged each other in fear under the covers, lori,leni,luna,luan,lynn,lisa,lily and evan lucy were scared evan the next door neighbor Mr Grouse was scared.

 **We don't know what you're going through  
We just hope you're gonna be alright  
Now tell us, tell us  
What should we do?  
Now that the monsters out in you**

On the next day

" bro why won't you talk to us?" asked luna as all the rest of the sisters were behind her

" because why would I need to talk to people that have use me for their own gain." said lincoln as he texts Eddy,Austin,Max and Tristan

" what have we done to use you for are gain?" asked luan

" oh lets see blame me, let me take the fall for you, ask me for help with you hobbies and thing you want to do, Trick me and never give me privacy, and do tests on me. just to name a few things that you all have done to me for your own gain. You all also nose around in my business."said lincoln not looking at his sisters

" name one time we were in your business?" asked lori

" how about the time you all tried to set me up with dates for the dance last year or the time you all found out I was being bullied or how about now when you all are hounding me for information." said lincoln as he leaves to go to his room

 **And now we're not so sure  
We like the fact that things are turning out this way  
We would rather have our little brother back**

" when need to get him back to they way he was before he left." said lori

" **How can we mate he does not talk to any of us anymore**." shouted Luna

" luna you need to calm down." said leni

"I just want my little brother back to the way he was." said luna

" luna we all want him back to normal." said luan as she hugs her sister with the rest of her sisters join in on the hug.

" luna you are not the only I want my big brother back to the way he was." said lisa showing emotion

" I miss the older brother that would help me with poetry and be there for me." said lucy as lincoln walks by and sees them thru the cracked door but leaves down the dark hallway to the front door with his eyes glowing blue

 **Than a werewolf for a brother any day**

Lincoln gets outside for the seconded night of the full moon and gets as far as he can from the loud house to change into his werewolf form. Lincoln looks to the moon with his glowing Blue eyes.

"It is for the best that I distanced myself from them." said lincoln thinking about his sister when he felt his body start to change he grows silver like fur his head shifted shape to that os a wolf and his body grew two feet. When the change was done the wolf lincoln unleashed a massive howl to the moon and stares at the moon.

 **You're getting stronger  
And faster  
And bigger to  
People keep on asking  
'Is there nothing we can do?'  
You're acting weird  
And talking rude  
And wolfing down your food  
Everything lately brings the monster out in you**

The next day lincoln running around the track by the park trying to clear his head as he sees his sisters spying on him he stops where they are at and to his surprise Bobby and his other best friend Ronnie ann were with them and had a shocked look on their faces as they looked at lincoln

" stop following and stay away from me." said to the sisters as he takes off running before they could catch up with him

" lori babe you okay you were right little bro has changed." said bobby

" that was uncalled for and Rude that Lame-O didn't even say hi to me and bobby Is there nothing we can do to get him back to how he used to be?"asked Ronnie Ann

 **How do you do?  
What's up with you?  
Little brother Mister Hyde  
How come you're howling at the moon  
Tonight  
We wish we knew what you're going through  
We just hope you're gonna be alright  
Now tell us, tell us  
What should we do?  
Now that the monsters out in you.**

Lincoln was at the local gym in royal woods punching a punching bag trying to take his mind off his sisters

'Can't they see I am pushing them away for their own safety. I am a monster now, I am a beast or a slave to the moon cursed. I know a first I was angry at them for the way they used me but that had faded after the first week. Now I just need them to stay away from me so they can't get can't they see that it hurts me to see them like this but I need to keep them safe.' thought lincoln as he was punching the bag head turns his head and seen it was dark outside

"Dang it I have to go." said lincoln as he leaves the gym heading back home he sees tabby( a small and spunky girl, and she has black hair, with purple highlights gelled upwards, a gap between her front teeth, and pink eye shadow. She has pierced ears, but wears no earrings. She wears an aubergine jacket, a mini-t-shirt with horizontal stripes, a pink checkered skirt, and white platform boots) walking down the street only to be grabbed by someone in the alley she was passing by. Lincoln rushes to the alley and see three guys with a gun holding Tabby.

" _look boys what we have here a rocker wannabe….hic.._." said thug 1 drunk

" _sing us a song …...Hic….little rocker._ " said thug 2 drunk as well4

" _maybe we should Rock…..hic… world."_ said thug 3 as he start to get close to her but she kicks in the place the sun does not shine and runs only to be shot in the back and start bleeding out

" _that will show you...Hic…."_ said thug 3 getting up from the ground and joining his friends. Lincoln could only stare in horror as tabby lays on the ground. He starts to shake in fury as his eyes glowed blue he looks at the sky and sees the moon he starts to change he grows silver like fur his head shifted shape to that os a wolf and his body grew two feet. When the change was done the wolf lincoln unleashed a massive howl and then charges at the the drunk thugs and unleashes his fury and knocked the out by bashing each of their heads to the alley wall then grabs Tabby and leaps away with her in his arms and heads to a nearby wearhouse as the the clouds cover the moon lincoln changes back with his eyes still glowing Blue grabs her hand as slowly opens her eyes

" Tabby stay with me." said lincoln

"Lincoln." said a weak tabby

" yeah it me." said lincoln

" you eyes are so pretty lincoln it so cold and so dark." said Tabby as she starts to close her eyes again

" tabby you need to keep you eyes open." said lincoln with tears in his eye he did not want to see her die then he had an idea looking at the moon and starts to change again

'If I was completely healed when I was bite and attack this maybe the only chance I have to save her but if I do she will be cursed for the rest of her life just like me.' thought lincoln as he changed fully into his wolf form

" _**Tabby I am sorry but this is the only way I hope you can forgive me."**_ said Lincoln as he picks up Tabby arm and brings It to his mouth

" Lincoln do what you must." said Tabby with one eye barely open and with that lincoln take a Bite of tabbys arm as his eyes glow bright blue and He unleashes a massive Howl towards the moon. Tabby just smiles as she closes her eyes with a smile on her face then she she jolts up right and looks at lincoln and the moon with her eyes and To lincoln's shock her eye were glowing a bright yellow almost golden.

-end chapter-

Authers note

Sorry guys that I have not been updating different yet the same and the dusty crow I have been busy with school and work but once I get time I am going to work on them with a few different stories that I hope you the people on will love. Tell me what you all think in the reviews

Disclaimer I do not own the loud house or the song use they are each owned by their respective brands. I only own the miner Oc Eddy,Austin,Max, and Tristan


End file.
